by_the_lushes_and_bushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Venice
Venice is a country located in the shores of the Adriatic Sea. It's official language is Venetian, and it's capital is Concordia deli Sagétario. Toponym TBA History The First Kingdom of Venetia was founded when the religious patriarch of the Roman province of Venetia, Eraclum Malamocum, had been establishing a plan to combat against the Romans for stealing their adverted sign of making a new independent territory 3 years later. It was annexed to the Northern Papal States in 1323, by orders of the Northern Pope Adulcius Ventium, on which had a plan to reunite all the catholic countries north of the Romian peninsula. TBA Romia had annexed the Republic of Venice in 1923, as the Autonomous Territory of Venice, causing the death of many independist Venetians and sending them to Rome for a training camp for the War of Mabriane. During the Autonomous Territory era, many churches were burnt and all the ads were changed to Romian, to finally put an end to the Venetian language's history. The dictator of the country, Pabblo Erguglio, had been building an University on which the only language is Romian, on which the Venetians refused that. The conflict started when they started burning the inside of the University, and then the backyard. They made candles to form the St Mark's Lion, symbol of the Venetians, at the Popolo Street, in the city of Colenza. TBA To end the war, many Venetians have been voting through greater autonomy or independence. 56% of the people, mostly on which were venetians, were voting for independence, because of all the damage the Romians caused to their once peaceful land. The Declaration of Independence was made in the 8th of July of 1932. Culture Venice's official cultural group is Venetian, on which has been keeping it through decades. Italian minorities often hide in slums in the most populous cities. Venice's culinary history is one of the strangest in all Europe. They eat gulafrotti cheese with orange-yolked eggs and cone bread for breakfast, and some of the fast foods there have a bizarre touch. Venice's official religion is Venetian Catholic, on which uses a very different rite which was used since the founding of the Kingdom of Venetia. Economy Venice's official GDP per capita has $23,284,274 according to the native census of 2012. It mostly exports Christian instruments which contain smoke, wood, steel, iron and plantains. It's currency is the Coleve. There were some plans to change the currency to Euro, but because of personal frauds with the government of Venice and the European Union and problems with the marketing, it was then scrapped. Subdivisions Venice is divided into 10 divisions. Symbols Venice's flag was confected by Alardo Capusogio in 1890, when a contest for the autonomic flag was made at the Palazo di Arbera, in the comune of Roppollargo (on which is now known as a borough of Curzato). The Flag Day is celebrated every 28 of May, day on which the flag has been the last to fly over the air during the Adriatic Siege of 1893. Venice's anthem is Dio confesti desta terra adorata, also known as Inno Commemorativo and Inno di Venezia. It was adopted ever since it was independent from Romia. Telecommunications Venice's national television station is Televeneto, on which has been transmitting since 1952 by the Federal Law of the Electronic Transmitters of Venice. Venice has over 90 radio stations, all of them which are national-transmitted. One of them, which is the most popular, is Radio Swift, on which was established by English-Welsh inmigrants in 1949, after the Congress of the Adriatic Sea.Category:Europe